


Forced

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepy Kylo Ren, Except if you read the work shown at the headnotes, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Legend of Zelda References, Not shown here, Rey Needs A Hug, Shotgun Wedding, but the ending isn't what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: Thrawn's forces conquered Coruscant and nearly beat the Resistance. Rey lost a duel against a Demon King and is forced to marry a man she doesn't love. She can't help but think of the man she really wants.Warning: There is no cross-tagging. And Finnrey is very very present here.





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who read Dimensional Chaos knows how this will end. If you don't remember, I give one word: bubblegum.
> 
> And don't worry, anyone who HAS read my stories, I haven't changed ship overnight, I am not baiting you with cross-tagging. There is the ship I don't like because it plays a major role here. But I still ship the other.

Two Stormtroopers march in the cells of the dreaded Mustafar base. One has a system to play the Imperial March. They pass in front of all the prisoners. Some poor Wookies, humans, including children and some Ewoks. 

They eventually reach Rey, the Jedi. The Troopers thought she was invincible, that she didn't need no man, that she was akin to a Force Goddess. 

When Kylo released the Dark One, as the Troopers call him, they wondered if he would even match Rey and her phenomenal raw, untamed power. 

And yet, when she stabbed him, he just got angry and charged at her, unarmed. And he _won._ Kylo even knocked Rey unconscious to earn the monster's respect. 

Now the Troopers offer her food. Instead of the dead roaches the others eat, she is offered the best of food.

"No. I don't want your shitty food! I want to get out of this fucking place and make sure my friends are avenged!" 

"What friends? The Traitor? The Traitor is dead. The High General Onox killed him!" 

"The Traitor was a hundred times the man your Supreme Leader is."

"Hey!" the other Stormtrooper interrupts. "The Supreme Leader is great! He fights in the front lines, he gives us the best allies, he managed to kill Luke Skywalker!"

"And Snoke."

"No, no, you killed him! You are just trying to make us turn on the Knights of Ren!"

"And how dare you talk ill of him? He made all this food because he cares about you!"

Rey drops in the floor, laughing. "Listen, Troopie. You are nothing, because your parents are nobodies. I am going to kill my own in front of you for no reason. Then I will torture and hurt your friends, one by one. I will invade your mind and physically hurt you. And then I will kill my superior to take his place using you.

Do you marry me?" 

The Stormtrooper leaves, crying, because of the harsh words. The other tries to comfort him.

Meanwhile, on Takodana, Finn and Poe do their plans. Finn is training with Aron, the Mandalorian Padawan, in a saber duel. The first round goes to Aron. "You are strong and skilled, but I am a Mandalorian. And have the Force."

"I don't care, I am willing to fight even Kylo and the Supernatural for Rey."

"Then you have to beat me in a sparring match twice in a row to stand a chance. Can you do that?" 

Finn draws his saber. "Let's do this." 

The next round goes to Finn.

The third one to Aron and the fourth one to Finn again.

"I beat you twice, Aron! Am I ready?" 

"I have to lose twice in a row. Otherwise, no victory for you. Round five. Fight!"

Finn starts getting angry. Seems like Aron exploits this to block some consecutive attacks and do two quick counters... but Finn's reflexes are pretty good and he stops the blows before landing a quick jab at Aron.

The surprised Mandalorian yields. "For a non-Force Sensitive, you are quite good!" 

"I think I am good enough to avenge Rey's kidnapping, the fall of Coruscant and the death of Rose Tico."

"We shall see. You and I can stop a Knight of Ren, but there will be all of them. Even Kylo himself."

"Kylo kidnapped and hurt Rey. He will be punished."

Speaking of Kylo Ren, he goes to Rey's cell with his lightsaber. "Hello, sugar! One more day until our wedding! Do you know what this holy bond will bring?" 

"Yes. Misery, death and destruction."

Kylo strokes Rey's face. "No, no, no. At least not for us. After all, we two are the most powerful Force-Sensitives. The Galaxy does revolve around us and our bond. I mean, a God has blessed this wedding."

"God my ass. He is a destructive, psychopathic monstrosity. He needs to _die_ for the good of everyone else!"

"Why? Because he had that worthless Traitor killed?" 

"No. I still see a worthless Traitor before me!"

Kylo turns around and sees nothing. "Drat! He esacped. Between us, I know you try to sound tough, but you are nothing. But not to me. Together, we will rule the Galaxy. From a scavenger... to an Empress. All the galaxy under your feet! And then, we will rule all the dimensions as the two Redeemers. 

We shall purify the Galaxy, planet after planet, from its sinners. Every single mortal shall bow to our might! Wealth, power, everything you will like! Our bond is like Yin and Yang! This can be the key to the Balance, Rey. The Balance."

Rey, meanwhile, is thinking about Finn. How he rushed to save her life without even knowing her. She did apologize for her attitude to him later. Then he came back for her, even nearly died defending her from Kylo... she left him comatose and started reaching out to that monster. He saved her from Snoke, but selfishly took his place... and then he said he was betrayed by everyone. Then he woke up that thing. 

What was his name? She doesn't want to remember. When the Dark One took charge, Kylo wanted to cooperate with Rey to overthrow him. She believed it. 

But no, it was all a plan of that dastardly Ganondorf. Yeah, that was his name. And Kylo knew every single detail. And willingly played his part. 

Now she lost her sweet, caring Finn, and is stuck with the First Order. In front of the man who hurt her the most.

Force, she misses Finn. She prays for a miracle. For him to come back to life and stop this insanity. She just wants to see him again.

A tear flows at Rey's cheek. She remembers the words of Ganondorf. "You are bringing this to yourself." he had said. "The last hope of the Galaxy... a woman who acts like she needs no friends, is mean to good people and sympathizes with cold-blooded killers." 

_No. He is not right. I am a Jedi. And I have to prove the bastard wrong._

Kylo sees her crying. "Don't worry, darling. I know that your life has been rough the last days. We both suffered. I lost both of my parents in front of my eyes. 

Soon, Rey, you will begin to appreciate me." 

Vi, a Resistance spy, is using a cloak to spy on Mustafar to prepare for the assault. She wants to be undetected from Kylo and Rey. "I have good news, Commander Poe and Captain Finn. Rey is still herself."

**Author's Note:**

> The wedding is in Dimensional Chaos, Chapter 20. Kylo awakened the monsters in Chapter 2, so don't ask me why are there characters from other franchises.
> 
> Also, I didn't give Vi a single scene to shine in the original material and now it's my only chance.
> 
> I wonder if people find the Rey/Kylo interaction here romantic. For those who do, too bad. It isn't. 
> 
> Please leave me feedback!


End file.
